Poison Pumpkins
by Saslyax
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Sam and Dean's many Halloweens: Despite all of the candy Dean learns every Halloween is a night to be dreaded. Chapter One: October 31, 1983 is when the warnings start.


" _**P **_**o **_**i **_**s **_**o **_**n **_**P **_**u **_**m **_**p **_**k **_**i **_**n **_**s "**

**By****:**

_**S**_** a **_**s**_** l **_**y**_** a **_**x**_** – c **_**h**_** a **_**n**_

**Number Of Words****: **_**1**_** 9 **_**4**_** 4**

**Rated****: **_**T**_

**Genre****: **_**G**_** e **_**n **_**e **_**r**_** a **_**l**_

**Summary****:** _**A collection of one-shots about Sam and Dean's many Halloweens: Despite all of the candy Dean learns every Halloween is a night to be dreaded. Chapter One: October 31, 1983 is when the warnings start.**_

**Disclaimer****:** _**I don't own the awesomeness that is Supernatural.**_

* * *

_**Ch I.**_

"_**Captivating Candles"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Then…

Before the year 1983 Halloween was nonexistent to one Dean Winchester. In the past he always noticed the creepy décor being displayed, evil monsters being worshiped, and shelves stock full with candy during the month of October, but he never understood the point to it all.

Before 1983 Halloween was a taboo in the Winchester household. Dean could always tell his mom hated the day; she was always so frantic and jumpy that it unnerved him. It probably had something to do with the many monsters roaming the streets at night.

Dean remembered last year he peered outside his bedroom window when he heard the doorbell ring a few times. He promptly shut his blinds, and cowered under the covers when he saw monsters on his front porch. The next day he asked his mom if the monsters were gone. She said monsters weren't real, so he didn't understand why she hated the day then.

Now…

Most of the kids in his preschool class were chatting animatedly about Halloween. Dean didn't understand what was so amazing about the day, so after eavesdropping onto some of their conversations he heard them rambling on about dressing up as someone or something else, and then going door to door to get _free _candy. Dean still didn't see the point in dressing up, but if it got him free candy then it would be worth it.

For the rest of the class he daydreamed about swimming in endless mounds of sugary goodness.

-

-

Like clockwork, his mom was waiting outside his classroom exactly at noontime to drive him home. After he shoved his Halloween craft project into his mom's hand Dean climbed into the backseat of the car without saying a word. They sat in silence throughout the car ride; even Sammy was sleeping serenely in the car seat next to him.

Dean was too busy thinking about candy, and dreading the fact that his mom might not let him go out trick or treating, as his classmates called it, to be talking about the mischief he got into during class.

"Dean, are you alright? Did you have a bad day at school?" His mom's worrying didn't surprise Dean. She always knew when something was plaguing his mind, besides his unnatural silence was a dead giveaway.

"Why don't we celebrate Halloween?" Everyone else did. What made his family so different?

Dean noted his mom seemed a bit caught off guard by his blunt question. "Oh, it's… I guess I never really celebrated it before… If you want we can celebrate it this year."

It didn't sound like she was too enthused by the idea, but in his excitement Dean didn't really notice. "Really!?" He exclaimed eagerly. He could get candy now!

After a moment of heavy hesitation she smiled. "Yes, sweetie."

This would officially be his and Sammy's first Halloween. He couldn't wait until the end of the month.

-

-

When nighttime came Dean couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of candy and the wafting scent of chocolate chip cookies kept him alert and awake. His stomach soon grumbled hungrily, urging him to satisfy his needs. Dean quickly complied, and snuck out of bed to swindle the cookies his mom made earlier.

Dean calculated his steps carefully as he trekked downstairs so the creaky boards wouldn't alarm his parents. He hastily grabbed a handful of cookies from the plate, and silently fled the scene of the crime.

On the way back up the stairs Dean heard his parent's muffled voices from behind their bedroom door. He hurriedly crept towards his room before his parents got up for some unknown reason and caught him, but he froze mid-step when he heard his name as clear as day. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding when the door remained shut. Going as close as he dared Dean listened in to his parent's conversation. He wanted to know what they were saying about him.

"John, I'm not so sure it's a good idea to let Dean go out trick or treating."

Dean wanted to burst in through their door whining and screaming at his mom, and how unfair it was since she _agreed_ to it early on in the day. He hated her for lying to him, but his dad's voice kept him rooted to his current spot.

"It's Halloween, let the kid live a little, eat some candy. Besides I'll be out watching him, nothing bad will happen under my watch. I promise."

His dad was on his side! He would surely gain him back his Halloween rights.

After a moment of silence his mom heaved a heavy sigh. "You know Halloween was a day when monsters and everything nasty came out. Costumes were put on to blend in, and candy was laid out to appease the evil creatures."

"You know that was just some crackpot belief people made up? Besides, Dean just wants to be a normal kid, Mary. Every kid loves Halloween."

"I know… That's why I'm letting him go."

Dean finished his illicit cookies, and went back to bed. The conversation was getting too boring for him once he found out he was still able to go trick or treating.

-

-

A few days later his mom was acting like an OCD, spring-cleaning nut, dust bunnies and dirt didn't have a chance. Much to his dismay she recruited him in the battle against all things messy. She made him pick up all of his toys littering the house, and clean his war zone of a room. She even sent his dad on an extremely lengthy shopping spree.

Dean, of course, protested the whole thing. He complained, "Why do I have to do it? It'll take me the rest of my life to finish!"

"Stop over exaggerating, Dean. It'll only make the task longer, and as for why it's a surprise. You'll see tomorrow." Her cryptic response did little to intrigue or inspire Dean.

Tears welled up within Dean's verdant eyes. "I hate you! You're so mean! Next I bet you'll make me clean Sam's room for him!" Without another word he stormed up to his room, and slammed the door shut causing the pictures on the wall to rattle.

-

-

The next day Dean thought he'd been spirited away when he was asleep. His house had changed so much: Cobwebs coated every corner and crevice in the house, everywhere he turned he saw all different kinds of monsters lurking around, and other equally eerie decorations infested his living space. The yard was lined with rows cracked tombstones with witty words written on them, a creepy scarecrow leaned against the apple tree, cornstalks, mums, pumpkins, and other fall items invaded every inch of the lawn.

Dean could only gape at the sight. What the hell happened to his house?

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs Dean turned around to see his mom grinning at his perplexed expression. "How…?"

"Halloween magic, sweetie."

-

-

Dean was super hyped and energized when October 31 finally came. He'd been bouncing off the walls the entire day impatiently waiting for dusk to come. He constantly asked his parents if it was time to go our trick or treating yet.

When it neared twilight Dean dressed Sam in the costume he proudly picked out for his baby brother. Little, brown dog-ears adorned the top of Sammy's head, while his nose was painted black. Sam's sparkly puppy eyes authenticated the costume even more. Though, Dean did feel bad that Sam had to stay home and help pass out candy with his mom because he was too young to go out trick or treating with them.

Dean couldn't wait until Sammy was older so they could enjoy the endless piles of candy together, and maybe he could persuade his younger brother into giving him all the good candy. It sounded like a worthy plan for the future.

When it was finally time to leave Dean bounded out the door in his werewolf costume with his extra large pillowcase in hand. He sprinted down the street howling like a maniac leaving his dad trailing after him.

-

-

Hours later Dean slouched through the front door. His feet were killing him from all the walking he had to endure – his dad wouldn't even carry him back on the long walk home. But that wasn't even the worst of it. He didn't get to finish his trick or treating route because the warm night air quickly turned frigid, and lightning flashed brightly in the sky, at least it wasn't raining, but his dad still made him head home early.

Dean dumped his entire stash of candy onto the table. He shifted through the many types of candy, (Thank god he still made out like a pirate) and after trying the various forms of sugar he found he took an instant liking to peanut M&Ms. Dean decided they would be his candy vice.

All too soon his dad caught him downing his seventeenth piece of candy. Dean stared in horror as his dad scooped up his wondrous candy. "Sorry, Dean. Your mother is nagging me enough for letting you stay out in an electric storm. She'll kill me if you get a stomachache from eating so much candy. Off to bed now, you have school tomorrow."

Downcast, Dean sulked back to his room. Halloween sucked.

-

-

No matter what he did Dean couldn't fall asleep. He was sugar high, incredibly grumpy, and desperately craved more candy. Huffing in pure aggravation Dean tore the warm covers off of him. He jumped out of his bed, and slowly cracked open his door to slip out and hunt down his precious candy stash.

He crept down the stairs to check the kitchen first, but froze when he heard his parent's voices emitting from the living room.

"You were right Mary. Halloween can be a dangerous night. There were _dead_ cattle strewn about the entire town: in the streets, peoples' yards, everywhere really. It took all my energy to steer Dean away from some freak's idea of a prank." A moment of stilled silence, "Mary? Did you hear me? You alright?"

"John, I'm just worried. Sam was staring at the flames within the jack-o-lanterns the entire night. The constant doorbell ringing and thunder didn't upset him at all."

"Don't worry so much. Sammy's fine. There's no spirit possessing him or whatnot. Lets just forget about this day, and think of next month. In two days Sam will be six months old. Lets concentrate on celebrating his halfway mark to being one years old."

"Yeah, you're right. I've just been overly paranoid about the boys lately."

Despite all of the delicious candy Dean decided next year he would stay home and protect Sammy from the ghosts and monsters his mom thought were haunting Sammy. Before going back to bed Dean stopped by Sam's room to check on him. He was sleeping soundlessly. He kissed Sam goodnight and ambled back to his room.

Dean climbed back into his bed, and attempted to get some shuteye. His eyes cracked open again and shifted over to his flickering nightlight. He got out of bed and walked over to the spastic light. He tore it out from the socket, and threw the creepy thing across his room. Hopping back into bed again Dean's eyes landed on the jack-o-lantern he carved earlier that day laying on his nightstand. Its eerie yellow glow intimidated him. He blew out the flame and laid in darkness quite unsettled.

How did Sammy get to sleep so easily?

Dean hid under the covers.

Halloween sucked.

-

-

**xX — — — — Xx**

_**Chapter**_

_**End**_

**xX — — — — Xx**

-

-

**A/N****:**

_**In order to celebrate Halloween I decided to write a Halloween Supernatural fanfic. This is my first Supernatural fic so I hope I did all right with the characterizations and whatnot. I'll have to sulk if I failed Supernatural too much, especially Sam and Dean.**_

_**I have other standalone chapters planned out, one for each year in the Winchester brother's life. Some might be AU to the series, and might not relate to other chapters in this fic, or they could. Just depends, I guess. I'm also not so sure when I'll post them. I hope I will, but I might lose interest since it would be after Halloween. It might need to be October again for me to get inspired. Hopefully that's not the case…**_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism are nice. They're my peanut M&Ms. I'd rather you not burn me with hellfire, but if you must…**_

_**Soon…**_

_**October 31, 1984**_

_**Dean looked at Sam in horror. He only left his brother's side for **_**two**_** seconds! How the hell did this happen?**_

**-****Published****:** _**10-31-09**_


End file.
